


Dean and Gabriel Share a secret

by Fandom_Ridden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Ridden/pseuds/Fandom_Ridden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has something to confess. Turns out Gabriel did too. Un-beta'd. Some swearing. Established relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Gabriel Share a secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is my story, brought over from ffn.net so please no flames saying i stole it

Making a snap decision, he figured he'd start with the angel that hated him least, and… all right, other than Cas, the one he liked the most. Considering that Sam and Gabriel were more alike than most people would have thought, this wasn't that much of a surprise. And Sam had taken it well when he was told. So there was no reason for Gabriel to take it badly. Right?

Subtly gathering the necessary items required for a summoning. He called out to Sam.

"Hey, Sammy? I'm going for a drive, you know. Clear my head. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll probably pick something up for dinner."

Not waiting for a reply he walked out of Bobby's house and strolled to the Impala. Now, he didn't exactly lie to Sam. He did drive for a few hours. He just didn't mention that he'd be summoning an angel while he was out.

Finding a dirt road after a couple of hours, he turned down it, figuring that there was no time like the present. In more ways than one, this present was weirder than any other present he'd lived through. Which was his current past and future… ugh, just thinking like that made his head hurt.

He came out of his thoughts and realised that he'd almost driven through a clearing. Stopping the impala, he got out, grabbed the duffel he had slung in the passenger seat back at Bobby's, and walked out into the middle of the clearing.

By now Dean was starting to feel nervous, he hadn't told Cas he was going to do this. And like that, doubts started to once again cloud his mind. Did Cas even want them to know? That was the overpowering one.

Getting things out of the bag and prepping them, he firmed his resolve. He'd decided to do this, so he would. Lighting the match he called out for Gabriel.

"Gabriel? Where are you? I have a triple chocolate cake with chocolate icing!"

The sound of wings behind him made him whirl around. Honestly, what was with angels and appearing behind him?

"So, where's the cake?"

"I don't have one, but I'll buy you one later. I… I have something to tell you."

Gabriel just cocks an eyebrow like 'pretty sure I know what this is about, but please, go on.' This strangely gives Dean some confidence, knowing that Gabriel knows, all of Heaven most likely knows, but they were willing (some - Gabriel - not so willing to bite their tongue but understood that they had to leave Dean alone on this one) to wait for him to come out and say it himself.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

Dean moves to put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Dude, I'm fucking your brother."

Gabriel just doubles over laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing? This is serious!"

Dean says the last bit with a slight chuckle; Gabriel's laughter IS contagious after all.

"You, hahaha, you sure came out all right. Heeheeheehee. I thought you were going to heehahahwoo, ease into it."

Slightly affronted Dean pulls his hand off the others shoulder and steps back a pace or two, then growls out

"The least you could do is wait until I'm out of earshot till you laugh."

"I'm sorry Dean; I didn't mean to offend you."

Feeling that Gabriel is being sincere for the moment Dean smiles, confusing the archangel.

"Well, I'm glad that went well. Stop by next time we're in a town and I'll buy you that cake."

"Sure! And, uh. Dean, I need to tell you something as well."

Dean aborts his move to walk and waits.

"Uh, um. You may want to sit down for this."

"Wha-"

Looking around dean noticed several things.

Sam looked startled as hell.

He was back at Bobbys.

WHERE WAS THE IMPALA?

"Calm down, your precious 'baby' is outside."

Slightly suspicious he looked to Sam, who shrugged and went outside to check.

"While Sammy's outside, do you want to tell me why I would want to sit down?"

Leaning back against the doorframe, Gabriel looks up at the ceiling, then slumps and glances at Dean as he almost stumble over the words.

"Dean, I am also fucking your brother."

Well. This explained why Sam had been so twitchy lately. But, hey. Who was he to judge?

"Dude. Can you quit staring at me?"

And just as Sam walked back in, Dean stared at Gabriel for one last long moment before smiling with a shrug and leaving the room. Just in time too it seemed. He'd leave it to Gabriel to tell Sam what that was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my story, brought over from ffn.net so please no flames saying i stole it


End file.
